The boy who would be regent
by The Boeshane Babe Fleur de Lis
Summary: Philippe's teenage son looks back on his upbringing


The boy who would be Regent

Only just in his teens, the young Duke of Chartres felt that he led an odd existence, even for a member of the royal family. He was his father's heir and nephew of the King of France but wandered back and forth, almost as it suited him or his circumstance, between two households since his parents – Monsieur and Madame - lived apart from each other.

Even at his tender age Philippe knew how things were and adjusted to them accordingly. His mother Liselotte was the disciplinarian, she took no nonsense and often spoke as she found with her typically German manner. She was strict about his education but also encouraged pursuits like hunting, which she loved herself. By the time he was barely in breeches, Philippe understood that to get on his mother's good side and to appeal to her better nature it was probably best to do so after a day in the saddle.

His father – also Philippe - was the opposite. Although young Philippe knew that Monsieur was a great commander and war hero, since his military career had become a thing of the past the only interest he had in the outdoors was his gardens. He knew he could get away with a lot with his father who was easily to manipulate and had trouble getting cross with any of his children. Philippe knew that if he wished for something, required anything, he should ask his father rather than his mother.

Sometimes his father's favourite, the Chevalier de Lorraine, would give the young Duke a knowing look, aware that he was playing him. Sometimes they would almost smirk at each other out of sight of Monsieur – a shared acknowledgement that his son and his lover both tended to manipulate him for their own ends. Philippe was rather fond of Chevalier. His mother said he was a most dreadful influence and would prefer that he stay away from him and others at court said awful things about him in somewhat colourful language but Philippe took it with a pinch of salt. Despite occasional fights between his father and Chevalier, Philippe felt that the atmosphere was relaxed in their company; in fact it was so laid back it was not unusual for him to walk into their bedchamber at midday and find them still asleep. The thirteen year old would end up ordering servants to bring food and wine and fetching their dressing gowns for them and enjoying the fact that he was treated more as a man than a boy. Philippe found Chevalier was fun, someone who would never guard his language in front of him, and who had a wicked sense of humour. He was also proving himself very useful in boosting the young duke's confidence and standing with the young ladies at court, much to his mother's disapproval.

Despite the separate households there was one thing that brought Philippe's parents together – family - the Orleans were a tight unit when it mattered. Monsieur and Madame always discussed what was best for their children and were mostly in agreement. Philippe thought it was nice to see, if a little strange, when they were together and were so sweet with each other. There was no real animosity between them; rather other than providing children they had nothing in common with each other except for a shared rather infantile humour. His father preferred men and his mother preferred hunting and that was how it was. If there any family issues, notes would go back and forth and Monsieur would visit Madame and they would resolve it together. Philippe knew the unspoken family motto was 'we are the Orleans, never try to divide us.'

Although Philippe knew he would inherit the title of Duke of Orleans, he knew that he was not the favourite child. His older brother had died when very young, which had devastated his mother and he knew his oldest step-sister, Marie-Louise, was his father's favourite. Philippe bore no grudge as his big sister was no schemer, a lovely young woman with not a bad bone in her body. He just knew his place as it was.

Away from the austere court of the King and Madame de Maintenon and all its rigidity and feigned piety, the young Duke of Chartres was pleased with his life as it was. He would go to the stables to talk about horses with his mother, stand with his father and give an opinion on his ideas about art and décor and would try not to snigger when Chevalier gave him tips about certain women when they were walking in the grounds, "Oh I was an expert at deflowering young virgins…until I discovered the real thing you know...now you see her over there?" It was an odd life to be sure but the boy who would one day be regent would not have had it any other way….


End file.
